


I'm the Fox on Your Boat

by A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye



Series: Push-Pull [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye/pseuds/A_Song_to_Say_Goodbye
Summary: In which Gakushu and Karma demonstrate the need for workplace conduct training and collegial relations seminars.Originally written for Karushuu Week Summer 2016





	I'm the Fox on Your Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in the future when they’re both working adults and Gakushū’s motto is basically, “Bureaucracy, b*tch.”
> 
> Prompt: Challenge

Their entire relationship is one great big goddamn challenge.

It isn’t something that Gakushū ever wanted or could’ve dreamed of wanting, but it’s something that he’d be hard-pressed to live without now: closed off, secretive smiles, surprisingly sharp eyes flickering with bursts of imagination, annoyingly strong hands pulling him into different circles and walks of life. Karma is difficult at the best of times and makes his life living hell in his worst moods, inserting traps and tricks and whatever other passive-aggressive nightmares his fiendish mind can invent into Gakushū’s blissfully Chairman-free life, but at this point, he is more than a mere desire, closer to a necessity. Gakushū could certainly live without him, Karma is not the oxygen filling his lungs, but it’s so much easier to put up with his crap and keep him in his life. Torment and happiness levels both go up fifty percent.

Plus, it means he can pick Karma’s brain for ideas in the rare moments that he’s stumped. There are advantages to being roommates/frenemies/possibly boyfriends/God knows what, why would Gakushū care about labelling the damn thing? with a demonic genius.

But still. Challenge. It’s Karma elbowing him on purpose when they’re both at the sink, the stupid petty bastard. It’s the smirk Karma likes to flash at him while he’s enjoying his free time and Gakushū is swamped with work, which is only possible because Karma likes to underachieve just enough to set expectations comfortably low while Gakushū actually works at his proper pace. Since he has something resembling a work ethic. It’s the occasional “fun” sabotage that Karma does to his work because the thinks it’s funny to see Gakushū scrambling to salvage what he can (he’s never using a password any simpler than a randomized 10 digit alphanumeric code from now on, damn it).

Gakushū gives as good as he gets, which mostly consists of him putting whatever obstacles he can think of in Karma’s path, especially when the smug prat thinks he’s home free or looking too complacent in general. Like the thirty-one new guidelines governing the usage of work devices that mysteriously appeared overnight just before Karma’s boss decided to check his laptop for improprieties. (He bribed another worker to snap a photo of the look on Karma’s face). Or the fifteen forms that became necessary to requisition additional help an hour before Karma tried to submit his request.

Technically, it’s an abuse of authority, but no one’s noticed, and as if he would let himself get caught. He’s left a believable trail leading to an obnoxious, incompetent coworker with just enough traces of erasure that a numbskull like said coworker would, after carrying them out, think that they’ve erased all the evidence.

Life with Karma is humiliating, occasionally painful, irritating, and a lot of hard work, is what Gakushū guesses he’s saying. It’s an entire other job on its own. Someone should pay him. But it’s always interesting, and at least it keeps him on his toes. And he supposes someone has to save the world from Akabane Karma. He’ll call it his charity work for the world. Perhaps then he’ll receive a tax break out of it.


End file.
